


势均力敌

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 3





	势均力敌

他洗好碗又钻到至房间，俩人闷头刷副本到凌晨，直到觉得眼睛酸得不行了，才起身回屋。  
雨不知什么时候又下大了，万里摸黑开门，卫生间的灯亮着，但没听见水声，也不知道在折腾什么。万里走到床边，床头的蛋糕盒没动，他打开盒子用手指挖了一块放进嘴里，太甜了，甜到他胃里翻江倒海不是滋味。他感到奇怪，刚刚还好好的，怎么一进到这间屋子，肚子里那点火气就蹭蹭地往上冒，烧到胃，燎到喉咙，火星正好撞到甜糖，熏他颠头倒向。  
都怪他。  
都怪他，爽约还爱吃糖，是上辈子欠了他还是怎么，处处都要和自己不对盘。  
万里蹭地站起来，怒气冲冲地打开浴室门。十座已经很习惯他这种不敲门行为，只是转头看了他一眼，便继续整理裤链，什么也不打算说的样子，走到洗手台前洗手。浴室本就窄小，十座这么一站，万里不得不往后退一小步，他当然是不满，抬眼恶狠狠地看向镜子，正好撞上十座的视线。十座很敏锐地捕捉到他的敌意，他还在困惑，但眼神已经条件反射地凶了回去，等他回过神来，身后的活火山已经爆发了。  
“摄津，下午······”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“？！”十座哪里知道这人突然上手，自己的背部暴露在对方面前，身体慢了一拍，在做出防御之前，他直接被万里反扣着手按在了洗手台上。  
万里下死手，十座挣了两下没挣脱，他稳了稳气息，估算着万里脚的位置，发出最后警告，“松手。”  
他没料到万里摁他的手果然松了些力，于是也软了写口气，剑拔弩张的气氛缓和了些。他正要直起身子，腰上一凉，一只冰冷的手伸了进来，揪着他的裤腰往下拽。十座连忙伸手去捉那只作怪的手，吼道，“喂！”  
他吼也无济于事，毕竟人还被万里圈着。万里挟着他的腰，一手扯开他的裤子，一手在洗漱台上摸索着，接着，冰冰凉凉的液体倒在了他的后腰，顺着股缝往下滑。万里把瓶子扔在洗手池，誊出一只手去解自己的裤子，就这么一松手的空档，被十座踹了一下膝盖骨，他腿一软，被十座揪着头发“砰”地一声摁在淋浴间的玻璃上。  
他感觉额头上一阵钝痛，肯定撞红了。  
正好他自己刚刚松开裤头，拉扯间已经往下滑了不少，十座反手在自己后腰抹了一手的润滑剂，就这么直接往万里后面捅。万里攥着他手腕让他滚，反倒被十座抓着手指一起往身体里送。万里抗拒着，不乐意，不情愿，他还被十座摁着脑袋，半边脸压在玻璃上，嘴里发出动物示警一样的低吼。十座摁着他脑袋的手往下移，小臂横压着他的肩，这下万里能出声了，但整个上半身却被板得死死的，他破口大骂，“你他妈松开，今天要么你撅着屁股给老子上，要么咱俩打一架！你想上老子？做梦！”  
他正叫嚣着，屁股一凉，十座直接把他裤子扒了。  
“就这么想当我春梦对象？”十座往他屁股上抽了两巴掌，没把人抽老实，他欺身上去，万里的手隔在两人中间疯狂捣乱，揪着他的耻毛乱拽。十座抬起腿顶了他一下，手绕到前面掐着万里下身，将万里的手段加倍奉还。万里被弄得涨得不行，又嫌弃十座手活太差，“你不会就、就给老子撒手，我自己来！”  
他拍开万里的手自己动作，顾前不顾后，正到关键时候，后面一紧，十座挤了进去 ，差点没给他直接刺激射了。万里心里膈应，身体不配合，这个姿势本就不好做，他一反抗两人都难受。十座捞着他的腰往后退了点，按着万里的后颈将他的上半身往下压，万里只能双手撑着玻璃以防脚滑。他整个人快折成直角了，十座掰着他的大腿，看他站不稳，干脆将他的腿提起来。猛然的悬空让万里很紧张，他不得不手臂用力攀着玻璃，缩紧屁股，一切附着点都不敢放过。他真是恨死了这肌肉反应，明明摔一跤还更好过！  
“我自己站！”万里蹬腿，十座没理他，他勾着脚踹了几下，喘气的声音变了，腰也塌下去。十座伸手往他肚子一摸，黏糊糊的。  
十座从他身体里退出来，踩掉万里脚踝上挂着的内裤，说，“你就是欠。”  
他站到马桶前给自己打，万里裸着下半身看他，看着看着火气又上来了，他还惦念着人家的屁股呢。  
万里在自己腿间抹了一把，湿答答的手指直接往十座屁股里塞。十座这回没揍他，伸手拨了拨万里刚射过一回有些软垂的性器，说，“就这？”  
万里今晚明显是对他发火，十有八九就是因为下午的事。十座觉得虽然没看到留言也不能怪自己，但总归有自己一份责任在，因此觉得给万里折腾一回也没什么。当然，这是万里挑衅之前的事，现在，他只想把这个人做死在床上。  
万里手指还在往里面伸，他冷笑，“老子就用手指也能让你爽得叫爸爸。”  
十座甩开他的手，转身掐住他的喉管，带着他走出浴室。两人踉跄着倒在万里床上，万里大叫，“滚！别脏了老子的床！”  
十座把他的腿折起来往两边打开，抬高他的下半身让他自己看，“人都脏成这样了还怕脏什么床。”  
他一边说着一边扶着性器往万里身体里送，润滑有些不够，他懒得去拿，揉着万里的臀肉让他放松。  
“又不是女人，再放松没润滑你也进不去。”  
“你再说一句我就直接插进去。”  
“你他妈脑子有病、啊——”万里瞪圆了眼，不可置信地看着两人结合的地方，白色奶油堆在后穴周围，十座每抽送一下，就带进去一些，就像……就像他的身体在吃奶油一样。  
万里震惊了，“你、你……”  
“我什么。”十座感觉滞涩感减缓，于是逐渐加快了速度，一次比一次用力。万里的话彻底被撞散了，他仰面躺在床上，揉弄自己的性器。十座跪在床上顶了一会儿，换了个姿势覆到万里身上，盯着他的脸插他，万里有些失神，张着嘴出气。十座看着他的舌，用手指挖了一块奶油送到万里口中，按住他的舌头让他咽。万里瞬间想起刚刚他在自己身后做的事，一阵恶心，他开始将口中的手指往外顶，刚推出去，又被压了回来，这回不是手指，而是同样柔软高热的舌。  
十座在吻他。  
虽然有些难以置信，但万里确认，他和十座接吻了。  
这个吻生于情欲，却没有那么重的情色意味。十座的舌退到齿列之外，轻轻碰他的虎牙，他的嘴唇上还沾有甜腻的奶油，现在一一被十座吻干净。万里的手摸到十座的颈，喉结在他掌心滚动，他皱着眉，想告诉十座他讨厌这样。讨厌甜点，讨厌亲吻，讨厌被放鸽子。  
因为他没有那么喜欢玩游戏，他不能很好的管住自己。他会计较，会不满，会嫉妒，他有一颗争强好胜的心。  
他不允许有人将他拆碎了又弃之不理，他不允许有人吻了他又去爱别人。他霸道、不讲理，毫不遮掩自己的恶劣脾性，难道十座看不懂吗？他怎么还敢来吻他！  
“我很贪的你不知道吗？”万里警告他。  
“我知道，从第一天见到你就知道。”  
十座加深了这个吻，献祭一般地将唇舌交给他，万里掌握了主动权，啃咬着，吸吮着，身体扭动，让快感蓄积。  
他感到畅快，也许谈不上满意，但至少此刻是得意的。他们之间没有办法谈爱，只有裹着虚假友谊的占有欲和征服欲。他们是不同种族的野物，厮混在一起，要做对方的王。  
夜雨时缓时疾下了大半夜，树影和人影飘摇着，颤动着，像乱谱的琴曲。万里睡在自己狼藉的床上，身后是他伤敌一千自损八百换来的猎物，他的猎物此刻正在舔舐他的肩膀，恭顺又暧昧。  
他的猎物说，“你怎么知道我梦里有你。”


End file.
